


Affinity

by rabidsamfan



Category: XFinity "A Holiday Reunion" Commercial
Genre: Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Past and present have parallels.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Affinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EighteenWheelsandADozenRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighteenWheelsandADozenRoses/gifts).



She leaned against Elliot, watching as their son played with the strange little alien. “Was it the same with you, back then?”

“I was panicking more,” Elliot said, wrapping her in a hug. “I was sure that I couldn’t show him to my Mom. Or any grownup, for that matter. But yeah, I did all the talking, and ET, well, he listened.” 

“What did Michael and Gertie do?”

“Michael wasn’t sure about him.” Elliot grinned. “But Gertie just played dress up with him while I was at school. I was mad then, but now I wish I’d taken a picture.”


End file.
